


Over Coffee

by lavender_kiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sakusa puts a lot of effort in proposals, and Atsumu cries when happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_kiyoomi/pseuds/lavender_kiyoomi
Summary: "I don’t like loud noises, dynamic people, unhygienic places, nor crowded spaces. Yet, I managed to catch the attention of a particularly outgoing person whose voice could boom through the entire gym. Mind you, they absolutely love going out to those small street stores which are always packed with people. Yeah, I caught the attention of the embodiment of all things I could possibly despise."In which Sakusa and Atsumu were only supposed to go for a coffee break. But Sakusa had something prepared, which showed that he was actually a cliche romantic. And that he would go out of his comfort zone and exert effort to make Atsumu happy.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This is my first and only entry for the skats fluff week because I have to focus on my damn exams. BUT I'M NOT GONNA MISS OUT ON SAKUATSU FLUFF WEEK SO HERE I AM
> 
> Anyways, I enjoyed writing a Sakusa who would be softer than usual for Atsumu. And I like making Atsumu cry. No matter if he's happy or sad or frustrated I just like writing him while he's crying. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading<3

It was a couple of days after the busy Valentine's day, and the whole MSBY was able to score a day off. This was only achieved through several compliments and deals with Captain Meian and a very pleading essay-like speech delivered to Coach Foster. So, of course, one of the couples, Sakusa and Atsumu, would make the most of it.

Usually, coffee was off-limits to Atsumu due to his... hyperactive tendencies. The team found that out when they had a lazy morning practice and decided to go for breakfast. Some pancakes and a cup of black coffee later, Atsumu was practically shaking with energy. This was probably obvious by the way the setter was fidgety and loud. An hour after that, Atsumu's hands shook so much that he couldn't hold anything. 

After this, the coach banned Atsumu from drinking coffee, especially when they had games. And after this, Sakusa also didn't drink coffee to join Atsumu in their coffee abstinence thing.

But since the circumstance of a day off was quite rare, they decided to take the chance to drink coffee. Hence, it was one of their coffee breaks, which happened a maximum of 4 times a year. 

They walked into the cafe they frequent at, hearts still strung around the walls and a cupid cutout greeting you at the front door. Unlike the places around the dainty coffee shop, which were bustling with people, the cafe was much quieter. There were more people than usual. But it was much more peaceful compared to other restaurants and cafes.

There was a particular reason why they would always go to this cafe, though. The interior was filled with booths that separated the customers. This made it so that other customers wouldn't be able to see them, giving them more privacy. And this means Sakusa wouldn't need to deal with prying eyes and distractions.

At the counter was a bright poster that caught Atsumu's attention. The blonde setter leaned forward and read the neat calligraphy.

_"Record a message for yer loved one, and we'll be happy to play it for ya! Please do not include offensive or obscene content. The event lasts until the end of February."_

Atsumu looked at Sakusa with a smile and tugged at the hem of Sakusa's sleeve eagerly.

_"Omi-kun! We should record somethin' for each other before February ends."_

Sakusa only smiled back at his partner and went to the cashier to order something for the both of them. Feeling a bit ignored, Atsumu looked around. He seemed to sense familiarity from the other customers, but dropped the thought, thinking that they were all probably just regulars they saw before.

For some reason, Sakusa had been acting off today. He was quiet. Always was. Their day-offs would usually be filled with laughter and loud, playful banter to make up for their busy schedule. But today, he doesn't even bother to open his mouth to talk to him. 

Atsumu didn't let his brain form doubts. He was sure he didn't do anything to upset his Omi. That didn't mean he wouldn't try to determine why Sakusa was acting this way, though.

The minute the two settled in a booth and got their meal, Atsumu stared at Sakusa with a calculating gaze. This time, he let his thoughts wander a bit without giving himself much insecurity.

"Omi."

Sakusa looked at Atsumu, getting more nervous as the setter stared him down. An Atsumu that's not smiling is not a happy one. And he would like to make Atsumu happy as much as possible. Especially today. Sakusa gulped before answering.

"Yes, love?"

"...is something bothering ya?"

And then there was a crease on Atsumu's forehead. Of course. Atsumu would worry about his Omi the most, and he would, at all times, want to help him. It really did endear Sakusa how much Atsumu cares for him. And they would, under normal conditions, talk about their problems or worries and sort them out. But unfortunately, this time, Sakusa was sure he shouldn't talk to Atsumu about it.

_It would ruin the surprise, my love._

Sakusa smiled at the thought. His hands reached over to Atsumu's, caressing his hands gently, reassuring him.

"It's nothing, 'Tsumu. Let's enjoy our meal, yeah?"

Atsumu nodded with a pout, which slowly eased into a smile. Sakusa let go of Atsumu's hand but still nudged his foot underneath the table.

Once Sakusa had seen that Atsumu was calm and relaxed, he signaled to a waiter near their booth silently with a slight nod. The waiter nodded back at Sakusa in understanding, then went back to the counter.

In a matter of moments, the acoustic music was replaced by the familiar tune of Nothing by Bruno Major. Their song.

Atsumu noticed the change immediately and brightly looked at Sakusa. But before he could comment, a familiar voice, recorded, spoke over the speakers.

_"I never thought that love was for me. Not familial, not platonic, and especially not romantic. So when I got that first taste of love, you could probably think that I would’ve been weirded out."_

It was Sakusa's voice. Atsumu's happy expression merged with a shocked one.

_"I wasn’t."_

You could hear the echo in the voiceover, giving Atsumu the idea that this was probably recorded in their bathroom while Atsumu was busy out. Somehow, the thought of Sakusa recording in the bathroom to surprise him made Atsumu chuckle.

" _I don’t like loud noises, dynamic people, unhygienic places, nor crowded spaces. Yet, I managed to catch the attention of a particularly outgoing person whose voice could boom through the entire gym. Mind you, they absolutely love going out to those small street stores which are always packed with people. Yeah, I caught the attention of the embodiment of all things I could possibly despise."_

Atsumu attentively listens to Sakusa's voice through the speakers. Slowly he pieces Sakusa's story and the meaning behind his words.

_"Except, I didn’t despise him."_

A period of realization hit Atsumu with the next sentences.

" _How ironic, isn’t it? It seems like that cliché thing where enemies would become lovers. Although, we were never enemies. In fact, the first time he approached me, I couldn’t help but smile. And no, I’m not a smiley person. But somehow, when those gleaming eyes met with mine, I couldn’t help it. I was under the presence of an angel. Those golden locks, golden eyes. He looked effortlessly breathtaking even when he was sweaty from running."_

Atsumu knew... it was him. It was _theirs_ .

_"I knew that if I were to honestly fall in love, it would probably be him. And it was him."_

Atsumu smiled fondly at that sentence. It was their story.

" _Even so, it took me way too long to fall in love with him. I simply don’t fall in love as easily as other people. Usually, I would fall in love the same way one would grieve; denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Unusual, right? It always seemed to be the situation whenever I would find a person I would be attracted to. But it wasn’t the case with him. I didn’t have to go through all those processes of negative emotions. I didn’t have to feel all those unwanted feelings. Because it was him. He was there to take care of me. To give me assurance. To give me support. To give me a shoulder to lean on. To give me love."_

Touched and surprised, Atsumu wasn't able to hold back the tears from his eyes. How could he not stop those happy tears from falling when Sakusa sincerely spoke with so much love and fondness in his voice, listing all the things Atsumu taught him even if the blonde didn't realize it.

_"And no, the path wasn’t the easiest for him, either. It wasn’t easy to love someone who didn’t know how to give back. But I learned. He taught me how to give back. I learned how to take care of people. To give assurance. To give support. To give a shoulder to lean on. To give back the love I received and give even more."_

Gradually, tears turned into sobs. It was quite rare for Sakusa to talk this much and open up. Nevertheless, the act made Atsumu so happy. Atsumu's eyes blurred so much, and he was overflowing with so much warmth that he didn't realize when Sakusa stood and went over to him, preparing for the next part.

_"And so, Atsumu, my love, I'm glad it was you who I fell in love with. And if you would give me the chance, could I have the opportunity to be glad that you're the one I love with in this whole lifetime?"_

The audio stops and Atsumu looked for Sakusa, who was supposed to be across from him. Panic rushed into him when he didn't find his lover in the seat in front of him. Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder.

Atsumu turned around to be met by Sakusa, who was on bended knee. He was holding a black velvet box with a simple yet beautiful ring inside. Sakusa smiled at him, his own tears forming around his eyes, happy that Atsumu was happy.

_"Atsumu, love, will you marry me?"_

Usually, Atsumu would tease Sakusa for being sappy. But this time, he couldn't do anything but cover his mouth and sob. Atsumu nodded, happy tears still flowing from his face. He nodded and nodded, and when he finally found his voice he answered Sakusa.

_"Yes. Yes, Omi. I'll marry ya."_

Sakusa stood and slipped the ring on Atsumu's finger, some tears also escaped his eyes. Sakusa hoisted Atsumu up into a hug and kissed his tears away. Pulling away for a moment, Atsumu looked at Sakusa in the eye.

_"Omi?"_

_"Yeah?"_

Atsumu wrapped his arms around Sakusa's waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of the taller's neck. They didn't have much height difference, but Atsumu loved how Sakusa could make him feel small, in a good way. In a way that made him feel safe.

_"I'm glad it was ya, too."_

Sakusa kissed Atsumu's forehead, a big smile on his face.

Then a chorus of congratulatory shouts erupted. Atsumu looked around while Sakusa just continued smiling.

The whole MSBY team and a few other loved ones were scattered in the cafe, disguised as customers. Most of them were clapping, some were tearing up, and the others were... well, shouting.

Atsumu quickly wiped his tears and looked at everyone he knew.

_"Ya guys... knew about this?"_

Hinata stepped forward with a beaming smile on his lips and waved his phone in hand.

_"Yeah! I even took a video of it!"_

Atsumu nodded, taking in the view of all the people close to him. Osamu walked to him and pressed a wet kiss on Atsumu's temple, giving him a small hug.

_"Congrats, crybaby twin."_

Atsumu playfully hit his brother, a fond smile on his face, his voice turning shy.

"Thanks."

> BONUS:
> 
> After that, they celebrated. As it turns out, Sakusa talked to the staff and rented the place for the day. He also told Osamu and Hinata about the plan and invited them to come for moral support. Composed as he may seem, Sakusa was quite unsure on how to propose to Atsumu and got jittery. Osamu told Suna, who told their close family. And Hinata... Hinata just told about it to 2 other teams and a few friends.
> 
> And that was basically how Sakusa and Atsumu got engaged over coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yeah. Soft things. I like writing soft things. And love letters. I also like writing love letters from someone else's perspective.
> 
> ALSO, I don't think Sakusa would like a lot of people seeing him propose but when he found out Hinata spread the news, well, it would probably be a bother to even do anything about it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it<3


End file.
